


Supercorp/Supergirl One-Shots

by frostydonut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostydonut/pseuds/frostydonut
Summary: Random one-shots of the Kara and Lena's life (and some of Alex and Maggie's) together.





	1. Pains of the Heart part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always the leaving that hurts. Sometimes it's the coming back that's more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of hopefully many chapters. I've already got a part two in the making. Hope you enjoy the first part. ~Ally

 

>      She was gone for two months after the accident. Kara waited everyday for her. As the time flew by she secluded herself in her house. Supergirl slowly stopped appearing. Alex had Maggie, Kara didn't have anyone. She sat alone in her apartment thinking of the even that had led to this.

Lena had been working on a experiment, little did they know just how dangerous it was. One second it had been working perfectly, and the next the whole compound had went up in a fiery blaze. Everyone but one person perished in the flames. The Luthor girl. She had been closest to the project. As it exploded it sent a shockwave through her body as it caught on fire. Flames ran up and down her arms, everything on fire but none of it burning. She stood there watching everything around her as it all crumbled the fire burning brightly. It surrounded her but never burned her. Over one hundred people died that night. Lena was never the same, she was unstable, a slight change in her emotions could send the tingling sensation of the flames coursing through her body and igniting her skin with a blast of heat. Finally she couldn't take anymore of it she left a note saying goodbye and under the cover of night, she left National City.

Lena traveled for days before finally reaching a small city near Cuba. She bought a small house and withdrew herself from the world. She focused and practiced, her powers were dangerous, and she didn't have any control. It took months but finally she was stable. She could be angry, sad, happy, and not let the rage fueled powers let loose. It was shortly after that she came home. That's when all the trouble starte, and that's when it all crashed down.

~~~~~ Luthor-Danvers House 1 week after Lena returns~~~~~

The door slammed shut signaling that Kara was home. Ever since Lena had come back Kara had been distant and slightly cold with her. Lena wished they could go back to how their life was before the accident. Kara walked past her, barely giving her a glance as she walked through their living room.

Lena sighed, this had to stop. "Kara-" she started.

Kara shifted to face her, "Yes?" She questioned.

"We can't live like this." Lena said, "We have to tal-"

Kara cut her off, "There's nothing to talk about."

Lena moved from her spot on tbe couch standing up, the book she was reading fell to the floor with a thud. "Nothing to talk about?" She soudned doubtful.

Kara looked at her, her gaze lacking emotion. "Nothing." She repeated.

Lena sputtered, "Nothing?" Her voice  raised slightly. "What about the fact that in the week I've been home you've barely spoken to me, you won't even get close to me, you've distanced yourself."

"And you have a problem with that?" Kara folded her arms.

"Of course I have a problem with it." Lena said exasperated. She moved closer "You're my girlfriend Kara, I love you."

Kara's gaze softened before hardening "I thought if you love someone you're supposed to stick with them. Not leave them."

Lena turned away from Kara, her eyes smarting with unshed tears. "I never meant to hurt you." She muttered.

"Not hurt me?" Her tone was cynical, she didn't believe Lena."So you thought that disappearing during the night leaving only a note wouldn't hurt me?" She laughed bitterly, "We must have very different ideas on what can hurt someone."

Lena whirled around "You don't get it Kara, If I can't protect myself-" she trailed off blinking back tears. "If I can't protect myself how am I supposed to protect you." she whispered brokenly.

Kara couldn't stop the anger that bubbled up. "Protect me?" She yelled. "I don't need protection Lena. I needed you. And you left me. The time when I needed you the most you weren't here. Do you realize how hard this was for me."

A tear ran down Lena's cheek. "I-i I'm sorry Kara I'm so so sorry."

"No!" Kara screamed, "You don't get to say you're sorry. If you were sorry you never would have left in the first place. I wish I had never fallen in love with you." She turned so she didn't face Lena. She couldn't, a little part of her told her she was being harsh, it told her to stop, but she was angry.

Lena could feel the tears as they started to fall, her mind screamed at her to say something, to say anything, but she kept silent.

Kara's voice was quiet as she spoke the best words she would regret for the rest of her life. "Maybe you should have never come back."

Lena choked back a sob, her breath left her briefly, this wasn't her Kara, she would never say that. "You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do." Kara breathed out.

Lena wiped away the tears that fell. "Fine." She whispered, "I'll leave." She walked towards the door, pausing to send a longing look in Kara's direction. Taking a deep breath turned the doorknob and walked out, closing the door behind her.


	2. Pains of the Heart part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last chapter saw the fight between Lena and Kara. This chapter sees the end of it. But is it just the end of the fight? Or is it the end of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Pains of the Heart. I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion.

Lena left a little after 6pm on a Sunday night. The attack started at 6:30 that same night.

Lena was walking, she had been for the past half hour, tears dried in faint streaks on her face. Lena Luthor, the billonare CEO, brought to tears by her girlfriend. She walked a few more minutes trying to clear her mind, trying to get the vile thoughts out of it. She finally decided, she had to go back and beg for Kara's forgiveness. She turned, and was blasted into the air, her body was flung against a nearby building as an explosion rocked the city. She took a deep breath, then all went black.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
Kara had sat in their apartment, regret ate at her. She shouldn't have been so harsh, she just couldn't take it anymore, without Lena she had felt so lost and alone. She had to find Lena. Kara had to find her and apologize. Kara stood up, and almost fell as a shake of the ground sent picture frames and glass tumbling to the floor. Kara paused, Lena would have to wait, she had a city to save.

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Supergirl flew through the city, the emblem on her chest proudly displayed, she listened, she could hear the screams of terror the citizens let out. She had to get there fast.

Supergirl landed in the middle of the city, a huge fire had started, she used her freeze breath and put it out, next she held up a crumbling part of a building so the people inside could escape. She flew from place to place, helping people and putting out fires, it  took less than an hour but finally all but one part of the city had been secured. Supergirl touched down gently next to a collapsed building, people lay trapped under debris, coughing as soot and dust got into there lungs. She used her strength to free them, picking up the heavy remains of the building to let them get to safety. She had just let the last person free when she heard it. It was quiet, she barely detected it, a groan undetectable to human ears. She inhaled sharply as the word tumbled from her mouth. "Lena"

The seconds seemed like forever as she followed the sound. Piece after piece she picked up looking for her love. Then she found it, a hand lay sticking out from under what she figured was part of the wall. She rushed towards it pulling it off Lena and flinging it. She didn't care where it fell, she just wanted Lena.

Lena lay there before her, her leg was bent at a funny angle, she coughed as she struggled for breath. "Kara" She whispered, a trail of blood flowing out of the side of her mouth. It wasn't the debris or the dirt that had her gasping for breath. It was from the sharp point of the metal rod that stuck out of her chest.

"Lena" Kara cried. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. "Lena" She cried again. Lena's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to call Kara's name. "Don't try to speak." Kara's voice trembled as she looked at the body of her love. "Don't try to speak." She repeated, "Save your breath"

"K-kara" Lena spoke, her voice was soft, like it was slowly fading away. "Ka-kara, I-I'm dy-dying." She coughed out.

"No you're not." Kara didn't let the tears fall. "You're not dying on me. Not now not ever."

A small smile flickered across Lena's face "I-I am, k-kara you, you h-have to lis-listen to me."

Kara grabbed her hand, bring it to her lips. "I'm listening."

"I'm so-sorry." A tear fell mixing with the blood that ran from her mouth. "I'm so s-so sorry, I ne-never meant to hu-hurt you. I'm so-sorry."

Kara squeezed her hand "You don't have to be sorry." She shook holding back the floor of tears. "I'm sorry I never should have yelled at you. I'm so so so sorry Lena, I should have never let you go."

"Ka-kara?" Lena questioned, her eyes looked towards the sky unfocused.

"I'm here" Kara let it out, she let out the emotions she had been holding in as she sobbed. "I'm here."

"W-will you sta-stay with me?" Lena coughed up more blood. "I don't wa-want to be al-alone."

Kara nodded squeezing her hand harder. "I'm not going to leave you, help is on the way."

Lena blinked, a tear falling.  "I don't wa-want to d-die."

"I don't want you to die either." Kara sniffled, "I'm not ready for you to go."

Lena let out a weak laugh,  "I'm n-not ready for m-me to go eit-either."

Kara wiped at her tears, "Don't leave me Lena, don't leave me alone, I can't do this without you."

"Th-that's not wh-what you said ear-earlier." Lena's breath caught as it became harder and harder for her to breathe, he chest hurt, she could barely see. She knew she was dying, and she knew she didn't want to die.

"I was stupid." Kara cried, "I was stupid, I wasn't thinking. I can't lose you Lena, I can't lose someone else I love, I've already lost my family and my planet, I can't lose you."

Lena gasped again trying to breathe, "Yo-you're going to h-have to le-let me go."

Kara caressed her head, "I can't let you go. I love you Lena, I love you and I can't sit here and watch you die in my arms. What about us? What about our life together? We were going to get married, and have kids."

"A bo-boy and a g-girl." Lena whispered, "A l-little boy a-and girl."

Kara nodded, "Yes Lena, our kids."

Lena's breaths were getting slower and slower, her grip started to slacken. "Skye and Jer-Jeremy." She muttered her words sluring.

Kara could feel her slipping away, "We were supposed to spend our lives together. We were supposed to spend them side by side." Her tears started to flow again soaking the blood stained shirt Lena had on.

"I will s-see you o-one day again. We're me-meant to be. I lo-love you Ka-ara Danvers." Her breathing slowed, "I love y-you."

Kara kissed her one last time, the taste of metallic filled her mouth, the horrid reminder of what was happening."I love you Lena Luthor." She whispered staring into the dull eyes of her love.

Lena's face was peaceful, she looked like she was sleeping. But Kara knew, she didn't hear it anymore, she couldn't hear the comforting sound of Lena's heart beating. It was finished. Lena Luthor was dead.

She was dead, the thought shook Kara to her core. Lena was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Kara moved her head to face the sky. She screamed. She screamed for her family, her planet, and mostly for her love, all lost in the battle of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's how it ends, pretty sad right? Maybe next oneshot it will hage a happy ending.... Or maybe not.


End file.
